


Francisco at the center of Reverb

by fierce_cripple, lachance



Series: Mirror, Mirror [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Церебральное порно через ткань между мирами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Francisco at the center of Reverb

Мало кто знал, что в то время, когда Ревёрб не прикидывался мировым злом с подведёнными глазами, он был таким же рассеянным гиком, как и сам Циско. Очевидно, какие-то вещи не должны меняться ни в коем случае. Не то чтобы Циско расстраивался, вовсе нет. Скорее, наоборот: почитал за благо возможность поговорить с таким понимающим собеседником.

Но порой он многое бы отдал в догонку тому, кто забрал бы эту возможность себе.

Голос звучал в голове, минуя барабанные перепонки, будто рождался внутри. Звучал всё равно иначе.

— Я могу показать тебе удивительные вещи.

— Ревёрб, чувак, я не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься, показывая мне во сне порно по «Звёздному Пути».

Поначалу Циско игнорировал Ревёрба, но видит бог, ему пришлось выучиться отвечать.

Так можно было сократить количество поступающих мыслеобразов вдвое.

Циско своей неуёмной фантазии, в общем-то, хватало.

— Ну скажи же, Ухура в старом сериале горячая!

— Твою мать, Ревёрб. Я спать хочу.

— Этой спать ночью не хочешь ты.

— Не вынуждай меня опять пытаться отключиться.

— Делай или не делай, не надо пытаться.

Циско уткнулся лицом в подушку и тихо выругался.

— Ладно, у меня встал.

— Так бы и сказал, что у тебя стоит на «Звёздные войны», а не на «Звёздный Путь».

— Огромные зелёные уши — это очень сексуально. Гамора не даст соврать.

— Между прочим, я помню, что у вас Ухуру и Гамору играла одна актриса.

— И сексуальность её ушей не зависит от цвета кожи, чтоб ты знал.

Каждая ночь теперь превращалась в чёртов цирк: лошади, конфетти и акробатические этюды — и всё это, не покидая собственной черепной коробки. Одно плохо: Циско никогда не любил современный сленг, а иначе чем «взрыв мозга» назвать эти отношения не мог.

— Франциско, — прозвучало в его голове низко, вкрадчиво.

— Не пытайся говорить со мной этим страшным голосом, чувак, я знаю, сколько геля в твоей кретинской причёске.

— А я знаю, где у тебя шрам на спине.

Иногда Ревёрб звучал как пятилетка с детских кассет, на которых Циско ещё гонял Данте почём зря.

— Окей, это был удар ниже пояса.

Ревёрб рассмеялся, и по телу Циско прошла мелкая дрожь. Он со вздохом сел на постели и устало потёр лицо.

— Ну пожалуйста, перестань.

— А ты заставь.

— Чувак, прокачка сил так не работает.

— Преодолевай, нагибай.

Он тяжело поднялся на ноги и как был, в пижаме поплёлся в лабораторию.

Там оказалось занято.

— Ревёрб, это должно быть церебральное порно, а не секс по телефону. И вообще, отвали, у меня тут Уэллс рядом.

— Да ладно... Подожди, что рядом с тобой делает наш Уэллс в три часа ночи?

— Часовые пояса.

— Мы оба в Централ-сити.

— Часовые пояса разных миров? У вас сколько часов в сутках вообще?

— Восемнадцать.

— Лузеры.

Ревёрб в его голове возмущённо фыркнул, а потом ощутимо напряжённо спросил:

— Подожди, сколько тебе лет?

— Меньше, чем тебе, дедуля.

Циско показалось, что в воцарившейся в голове тишине он слышит едва заметное обиженное сопение. Впрочем, Ревёрба хватило ненадолго: он отвлекался легко, как котёнок.

— Огрей его уже чем-нибудь по голове от лица всех мета Централ-сити-2.

— Нет. Нет, нет и нет. И ты что, ревнуешь? Раньше ты к братству мутантов примазаться не пытался.

— Тоже мне, Магнето. Так вот, слушай меня: берёшь лопату...

— Я не уверен, на чём там у вас основана инженерия, но у меня нет лопаты. У меня в руках прототип тахионного ускорителя. Чужой. И я не буду бить им людей. Даже Уэллса. Даже если мне очень хочется!

Он просто надеялся, что не произнёс этого вслух, а то, чего доброго, Уэллс бы почувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Он улыбается сейчас, да.

— Ага... Стоп. Откуда ты знаешь?

— Ревность действительно не красит, Франциско.

Он отвернулся к столу, пытаясь удержать лицо.

— Мы не будем делить Уэллса.

— Да. Потому что он нам обоим не нужен.

— Да провалиться ему.

— Всё ещё улыбается?

Циско едва удержался от того, чтобы бросить быстрый взгляд через плечо.

— Ты тоже. Я слышу.

— И тебе нравится моя улыбка.

— Как скоро она сползёт с твоего лица, если я скажу, что улыбка Уэллса нравится мне тоже?

— Франциско.

— Ладно, ладно. Твоя больше. Но только потому, что ты не так уж плох в придумывании имён.

— И потому, что Уэллс улыбается, только называя тебя идиотом.

— Уел, зараза.

— Не зараза. Ревёрб.

— Циско.

— Не называй меня так!

— А ты не называй меня Франциско!

— Франциско звучит круто. А Циско так, будто долбанутые программисты танцевали горизонтальное танго, придумывая это имя.

— Что поделать. Не я придумывал. Но знаешь, что? Человек определяет имя, а не имя — человека.

— Какие сильные слова, Франциско.

— Иди. Нахуй.

— Я не могу, в три часа ночи ваш портал закрыт.

— ...

— Но ты можешь с этим справиться. Я знаю.

— Ты имеешь в виду, самостоятельно?

— Я не имею. И в этом заключается проблема.

— Мы уже это обсуждали, — Циско раздражённо дёрнулся и чуть не сшиб со стола ускоритель. Уэллс не менее раздражённо цокнул языком за его спиной. — Мне нужно время.

— На то, чтобы подинамить самого себя?

— Ревёрб!

Циско отклеился от стола и вышел из лаборатории под гробовое молчание Уэллса. Тот давно уже понял, почему он вдруг начал страдать бессонницей и рассеянно ходить по служебным и жилым помещениям. Ревёрб тем временем лениво отозвался:

— Не заставляй меня опять показывать тебе Пон Фарр!

— Вот уж нет! Сегодня я выбираю программу.

— В прошлый раз ты выбрал Амидалу. Не надо насиловать моё детство _снова_.

— Да брось, дело не в том, что это была Падме, а в том, что это была **не ваша** Падме. К тому же заканчивай врать, тебе понравилось.

— Окей. Это был очень странный и извращённый опыт психотерапии, и да, мне понравилось. Так что у нас сегодня?

— О, ты будешь счастлив. Награда за сговорчивость. Скажи привет Эйприл О’Нил.

— Франциско. Вайб.

— Чего ещё? Говори быстрее, Эйприл уже снимает комбинезон.

— Думаю, я влюблён.

— В Эйприл?

Пауза показалась благословением.

— В Леонарда, дурья твоя башка!

— Снарта? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, Ревёрб.

— Это чем ещё? С каких пор тебе не плевать?

— У меня не может быть такой плохой вкус!

— Сказал человек, который воспевал оды мимике Уэллса. Что ты вообще нашёл в этом кирпиче?

— Я тебя умоляю. И серьёзно, Снарт?! Ну давай ещё вспомним о Киллер Фрост.

— Или Канарейках.

— Или Канарейках. И кто дальше? Барри?

На фоне не хватало только сверчков.

— Блядь, нет.

— А как думаешь, сможем ли мы раздеть Эйприл в его мозгах, если объединим усилия?

— Боже, храни доппельгангеров, Циско.

— Франциско, я впервые согласен с тобой полностью.

К сожалению или к счастью, незамеченными забраться в мозг того, кто думает быстрее нормы в пятьдесят три раза, оказалось невозможно.

— Пошли к чёрту оба, — и вот голос Барри в своей голове слышать было действительно непривычно.

— Он что, к Уэллсу нас послал?

— Я почти уверен, что нас не обрадует то, что мы там найдём.

— Мы поэтому никогда не пытались заглянуть к нашему доктору Зло?

— Возможно.

И чёрт возьми, как они были правы.

В голове Уэллса обнаружился Барри.

 

— К чертям тебя и твои эксперименты, — не прекращал плакаться Циско, лёжа на узкой койке в одной из жилых комнат — той, которая ему первой попалась на самом деле. — Я не хотел ничего такого знать о своём лучшем друге!..

— Расслабься, Франциско. Слушай мой голос. Он говорит тебе: немного Лары Крофт?

— ...чёрт с тобой, Ревёрб. Поехали. Кто ещё всегда излечит душевные раны.

— Кроме угловатых сисек девяносто шестого?

— Моё первое порно. И я знаю, что у вас в девяносто шестом уже было 3D.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты лопнул от зависти. И технически в нашем времяисчислении в тысяча девятьсот девяносто шестом ещё...

— Не нуди. И меня всегда будет греть то, что у меня больше.

— ...Франциско.

— Что?

— Докажи.

Вообще-то, они всё ещё соблюдали субординацию. Если можно было так сказать. В общем и целом, без приглашения никто никуда в итоге не совался на самом деле, сколько бы подначек не прозвучало.

— Так. Окей. Окей, чувак. Ревёрб. Не думай, что я повторю это снова. Но вероятно, если я включу вебку и выведу изображение на мониторы, то смогу транслировать его тебе почти без искажений, не считая минимально допустимых, а именно...

— Франциско. Стоп. Погоди. Ты что, собрался записывать порно с собой и параллельно смотреть его, чтобы транслировать мне?

— Завали, — Циско закрыл глаза ладонями. — Господи. Да.

В общем, всё стоило этих минут блаженной тишины. Другое дело, что тишина его с некоторых пор не устраивала совершенно. Когда Ревёрб отозвался, голос его звучал чуть хрипловато — хотя может, Циско лишь казалось. Как может охрипнуть голос разума?

Если только разум не оказался в паре градусов от перегорания.

— Я в деле. Что от меня требуется?

— Наслаждаться зрелищем. Громко. Чтобы я слышал в параллельном мире, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— После этого мне точно придётся воспользоваться тем милым маленьким порталом в ваш подвал, — кисло пошутил Ревёрб.

— Ты куда угодно можешь портал открыть, — Циско закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнув. Как будто разрешая ему прийти, он сделку с дьяволом подписал. А ведь Уэллсу точно было не до них: он сам видел. — И у нас тут E3 на носу. И тебе никогда не сделать меня в Мортал Комбат.

— Мне не придётся. А теперь давай, Франциско. Веди.

И он повёл.

**Author's Note:**

> Название — отсылка к цитате из «Sherlock BBC»: «He's a spider at the center of a web».  
> Потому что они гиковатые котики и заслужили.


End file.
